What I wasn't meant to forget
by PiMpInEcUaZ
Summary: One year after their relatioship ended will Hermione be able to finally forget Draco?
1. Dear Diary

Disclaimer: Does it look like I can come up with characters like these? No...It's all due to the great mind of J.K. Rowling.  
  
Dear Diary, I can't believe it's going to be a year since it's been over. It feels like it was just yesterday that he held me and kissed me and called me his. I thought it would last but apparently I was very wrong. What we had lasted just two weeks, but those 2 weeks changed my life forever. As I lay here in my bed about to drift off to sleep all I can think about is: How would things be different now if we hadn't ended it? How much more satisfied would I be if I were with him instead of whom I'm with now? Maybe it was meant to end up like this...but what if it wasn't? What If I'm meant to end up with him in the end? Is that why I still dream of him? Is that why when I close my eyes all I can see is his face and his warm smile that won me over that while back? Maybe life has many more things in store for me that I don't know about yet. I do know however that I love and will always love the man I'm not supposed to. I know it's wrong because I'm with someone else now but the only reason I am is to try and forget. I keep asking God to help me forget and let me move on but so far that hasn't happened and to tell you the truth deep down I don't think I want to. I'm trying to forget him, the one that stole my heart and broke it as well, the one that I dream about, the one that haunts my everyday life, Draco Malfoy... When will I stop feeling like this for him? Maybe he's what I wasn't meant to forget...  
  
Hermione 


	2. The start of the end

Disclaimer: Okay I'm only going to do this one more time for the rest of the story. I do not own any of these brilliant characters or the storyline in this story. All the honors are due to the genius of J.K. Rowling.

Seventeen-year-old Hermione woke up in tears for the fourth time that week. The dream kept haunting her no matter how much she didn't want it to. The day Draco broke her heart kept replaying in her sleep and she wanted it to end soo badly. "Why can't I just forget him and move on?" Looking at the clock she sees that it's only 5 in the morning and she already knows she won't be able to go back to sleep.  
Today was finally the day she would go back to Hogwarts after being home for two months. She's looking forward to seeing her best friends Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. She is also looking forward to seeing her boyfriend Ron Weasley who she's been going out with for 10 months. She missed being at Hogwarts where she could spend time with her friends and where she felt most safe. But she also dreaded the thought of seeing HIM again. Every time she saw him she felt a pain in her heart because it still hurt to look at him. She could still remember that day when she knew it was going to end. She remembered it soo well...  
  
Flashback:  
  
RIIIING!!! Hermione looked at her cell phone and saw that it was Draco calling. She felt a sudden rush of warmness fill her just like every other time she talked to him. She was happy because they were on their summer break and she didn't get to see Draco and she loved talking on the phone with him. "Hello" "HI Hermione" "Ohh Hi Draco! I was just thinking about calling you. I'm here at the movie theatre with my mom and we're about to watch Finding Nemo." "Finding what?" "Finding Nemo. It's a muggle movie about a talking clown fish and his journey to find his lost son." "Ohh that sounds interesting." Draco's voice was a little sad. "Yea...Draco are you ok?" "Actually I called u because we need to talk." "Ohh about what?" Hermione sensed there was something wrong "Well....  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Hermione...Hermione!" Hermione's mom had just come into the room and found her daydreaming again. "Hermione I'm worried about you. Lately I always catch you daydreaming and you haven't been eating too well either. It's already late and you're still not ready to leave. If you don't hurry up you're going to miss the train back to Hogwarts." Hermione looked at the clock and realized she only had about an hour to get ready before she had to leave. "Don't worry mom I'll be ready in time. Can you leave me now so that I can go take a shower and change." "Ok sweety but don't take too long." "I know mom" Hermione's mom left her room after giving her daughter a worried glance.  
  
Hermione went into her closet and picked out some clothes to wear and took them with her to the bathroom. She took a shower and got dressed. When she was dressed she looked at herself in the mirror. She had changed alot since her first year at Hogwarts. Now she was more confident about herself and she loved to have a good time, especially if it was parties. All this change came after fifth year when she realized that it was time for a change because you couldn't be the same bookworm forever. She still liked to read but she didn't over do it like before. She also changed her way of dressing. Now she dressed more like a girl, with clothes that fit her perfectly instead of clothes that made her look like a boy. She had just changed into a pair of tight black jeans and a green tank top. She looked at herself in the mirror and realized that with this clothing she could pass for a Slytherin. She just gave a little laugh and left the bathroom after applying a little bit of makeup. She made her way downstairs with her trunk where her mom was waiting for her in the car. She put her trunk in the car and sat in the passenger seat. As her mom drove her to King's Cross she started remembering that painful day...  
  
Flashback: (A/N: this is a continuation of the previous flashback)  
  
"Yea...Draco are you ok?" "Actually I called u because we need to talk." "Ohh about what?" Hermione sensed there was something wrong "Well...." "What's wrong?" " Hermione I've realized something. I'm not good for you. You deserve better. Someone soo much better than me. "How can you say that? I want to be with you. " I think we need a break. It'll help you realize that you can do better than me. I'm not saying that I want to end it but I'm going to give you two weeks and that will give us some space. "I don't need a break. Why do you want one?" "Hermione, it's for the best." "I don't want a break but if you really want it then fine." "Bye Hermione. I'll call you in two weeks." "Bye Draco."  
  
When they hung up Hermione ran to the bathroom and burst into tears. She called Ginny but lost signal after she told her about Draco and the break. She knew there was more to come because she had a feeling he wanted to end it completely.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Hermione was woken up by her mom. She was confused as to where she was but quickly realized they had arrived at King's Cross. She got her trunk out of the car and said bye to her mom. Once inside the station she headed towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Once the coast was clear she made her way though the barrier and onto platforms nine and three quarters where she saw the awaiting Hogwarts Express. She realized that she was truly happy to go back since Hogwarts was like a second home to her.  
  
"I'm finally going back home." Hermione got on the train and went in search of her friends.

* * *

I know the story is kind of boring right now but I need to make sure I have the basics down. Trust me it's gonna get MUCH better. There's gonna be so much drama and unforseen twists that are gonna have you coming for more. I would also like to thank those people who sent in reviews. I wasn't sure if I should keep going but now I know there's people out there who actually found it interesting. Keep sending in reviews and I'll try to hurry up the next chapter. Luv ya all... Stephy


End file.
